Another Day
by Linkie
Summary: Sequel to One Day! Scott and Shelby's life today 010506. One shot.


**ANOTHER DAY**

A/N: This is the long awaited sequel to my one shot story 'One Day'. I hope you'll enjoy this one as much as you did the other…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this idea…

Pairing: Scott and Shelby

I have an idea, but it's a group project...it will involve all the writers who want to participate. It's like someone begins a story by writing a chapter and then someone else writes the second, leading the story where he (or she) wants. And then the third writer does the same with the following chapter, etc... Like this, the story is completely original and has surprises for everyone…even the writers who don't know what the next authors are going to write… let me know if you're interested. (Yoy can e-mail me on jockerine2004yahoo.fr if you want.) One thing I'd like to add is that it isn't like what people do on HG rpg because there, the people are only managing one character. It's more like a challenge or something which could be funny to do.

* * *

Scott's day: Thursday, January5rd 2006

Scott walked out of the bathroom all dressed. Only his hair was still humid. He began humming a song he had heard this morning at the radio and looked over at his eight months pregnant girlfriend who was checking her large tummy in the mirror, half dressed. She couldn't go to school anymore because the doctor had said she needed to rest a maximum. Still, she was trying to do a lot of things. He had even caught her doing shopping the day before when he had come back from college earlier that expected. He had made her promise she wouldn't do that anymore. But he knew she just couldn't control her cravings. He had finally found a solution: his mother. She would be there at the end of the week to keep an eye on her when he wasn't at home. Shelby already called her, her personal cop.

"Scott, could you help me tying this before you leave, please? I can't do it alone." Shelby furrowed her brows frustrated and put her hands on her hips. "I'm hideous today, don't you think?" She asked running a hand through her newly curly blond hair.

"Not at all!" He said walking towards her and fastening the overalls quickly. "Come on, you know you're the most beautiful woman I know." He flattered her with a small smile.

"Smooth talker." She said turning around to face him, and giving him a quick kiss. He grinned at her and sneezed "You should wipe your hair before going out, it's cold today." She added with a motherly tone as he went taking his coat.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Besides I don't have time, I'm already running late."

"As you want. But if you catch a disease, I kick you out of bed. The doctor said I had to be perfectly fine the day I deliver."

"I know, I know. I promise I'll be careful. I'll see you tonight." He took his schoolbag and gave her a sweet kiss, caressing her face with his free hand. "I love you." He gently whispered, smiling down at his girlfriend.

"I love you too. Call me during your lunchtime if you have time. I'd like to know how the new literature teacher is."

"Okay, I'll try. Good day and rest." He said with authority as he turned to watch her a last time before closing the door.

"I promise." She said faking a smile, sitting on the couch and looking like a good girl.

**

* * *

**

Scott and Daisy were both sitting in the dining hall, chatting about their lives. They quickly came to talk about Shelby's pregnancy.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. My mom's coming at the end of the week to take care of her during the last weeks since I won't have time with school and my job at the restaurant." Scott said taking his glass and filling it with water.

"Cool…so when the baby is expected?" Daisy asked with a small smile. She was glad Shelby had found someone as special as Scott and she knew they were both happy about their situation. She hoped she would find a man like Scott, one day...

"In two weeks if everything goes fine. I hope she will be okay. I have the terror she'd be in labor when I'll be at school."

"Then, stay with her during the last week. I'm sure that won't set a problem with the university. They know about your situation."

"I don't know…Shelby didn't want me with her at first. I don't think she'll appreciate the fact I'm always with her and watching her over during a week."

"Well, I think she wants it in reality. She just doesn't like needing people and telling them she does." The last time Daisy had talked to Shelby was at the beginning of the week. Shelby had told her that she would like if Scott was with her everytime, instead of his mother.

"I know Daisy. But she's already very reluctant about me going to help her to deliver."

"She just wants to do things by herself to be proud of her. And I don't blame her for that. I'd do the same if I was in her situation."

"Why?"

"Because she learned to survive alone when she was on the streets. She feels like she can't rely on anybody, not even you."

"Are you saying she doesn't trust me enough?"

"I don't know Scott…why don't you talk to her about everything you just said to me?"

"Yeah, you're right. But I just don't want to upset her…"

"Be subtle."

"Yeah, right…she'll see me coming from far away." He said with a small smile, and then got up to throw away the rest of food he hadn't eaten. "Look I have to call her before going back to class. Do you have something to say for her?"

"Uh, just tell her I'll call her tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Dais." He said hugging her quickly. That was amazing how things had changed since the first time they had met. They were now very good friends…almost as close as Shelby and her were.

* * *

"Shel, baby, you need to lie down." Scott said sternly as he watched her cleaning their tiny kitchen. He had just gone back from school with rather good news. Shelby turned around startled, as she had been caught in the act. She bit her bottom lip sheepishly; a bit sorry. It was like she couldn't help herself from doing things Scott had strictly forbidden her to do. Scott took the vacuum cleaner handle from her hands and put it right next to her foot on the floor. "Come with me, I have something to tell you." He added, taking her hand in his and dragging her to the living room where they could sit comfortably on the couch. They both sat close to each other and Shelby began running a hand through his hair, in wait for his news. "Well, guess what?" He asked mischievously, with a big grin. Shelby looked back at him, a bit surprised by his good mood. She thought he was going to lecture her again. In her opinion, he had been very annoying those last two weeks.

"I don't know…what?" She asked

"I talked to the headmaster this afternoon. He agreed on letting me doing my schoolwork from here from now on. Like that, I can take care of you and be right there when you'll be delivering. Isn't that great?" Shelby smiled a little, a bit apprehensive. She knew Scott was worrying greatly about her and the baby but she knew deep inside that they both were fine. Also, he had informed her that one of his fears was to miss the delivery.

"Are you kidding?" She asked, and yet she already knew it wasn't a joke.

"No…aren't you glad?"

"Glad? I'm delighted with it! That's the best new I could hear today! What about your mom? Is she still coming?" Shelby squealed excitedly, wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly.

"Well, I don't know if it's necessary that she comes right now. She could just come for the after delivery, no?"

"Yeah. God, Scott, I don't know why we didn't think of it earlier! Who gave you this idea?"

"Dais, I ate with her at noon. She's trying to get time to come seeing you but she has a lot of works right now, with her thesis and everything with Ezra."

"What with Ezra? Are they going back together?

"Well, not really but that's the problem. He asked his new girlfriend to move in with him."

"She didn't tell me anything Monday when I had her on the phone."

"Ezra told her yesterday. You know they were supposed to go out together…"

"God, poor Dais… How is she?"

"Well, she seems rather fine, though. I think she's hiding her pain."

"Oh…" She trailed off a bit sad for her friend. She didn't know what she would do if Scott abandoned her.

"You know, maybe Ezra isn't the good one." Scott whispered, trying to bring the good mood back.

"Scott, do you hear yourself talking sometimes? The good one! Sorry but that's so cheesy!" Shelby exclaimed, making fun of him a little. Scott smiled at her and kissed the side of her neck.

"I am the good one for you and besides I heard you saying that to Jules the other time when you were on the phone with her." Scott defended himself, trying to make a point.

"You were spying on me? That's so low of you!" Shelby retorted, smiling big.

"I wasn't spying, really! I just happened to enter the bedroom while you were having the conversation." Scott said, laughing a bit. He was looking so cute that Shelby couldn't help but giving him a big kiss on the lips.

"Yeah right…" Shelby muttered against his lips, after reflection. She pulled back and smiled at him, getting up slowly, and with difficulty. "I'm going to lie down for a while. Do you join me?" She asked him, handing him a hand. Scott shook his head and got up with taking her hand, with a tease in his eyes. Shelby ignored it and began walking towards the bedroom, fainting sulking.

"Yeah, okay." Scott smiled, catching up with her. "Well tried." He whispered than took her hand in his and let her leading him to the bedroom where already stood a crib for the baby. Scott and Shelby had made it by themselves and they were kind of proud of their accomplishment. Scott took his mobile with him and watched as Shelby pulled off her clothes, staying in nothing more than her panties and bra. She slid under the cover and stayed on her back, putting her hands on her tummy, trying to feel the baby. Since she was close to deliver, it wasn't difficult to find where the baby was and Shelby was actually enjoying the fact that she knew where her baby was at any seconds. It was still abstract for Scott, who was not carrying the child. For him, until he couldn't see the baby, it wasn't real. Scott sat on his side of the bed and made his mother's number, hoping she was home. Unfortunately, the answering machine answered at her place. 'Well mom that was me. Uh, I called to tell you it wasn't necessary for you to come by Saturday because I found a way to be free. Call us back please. Bye.' Scott hung up and lied down on his back then rolled over to look at his girlfriend, who was already falling asleep. He brought a hand to her cheek, softly stroking it. "I love you Shelby Merrick."

"Love you too…" She said before drifting into a light sleep.

* * *

Well, that was it... I know it wasn't that good but I had to put it before it was too late... I return to college tomorrow and it begins by english exams. Wish me good luck!

**Linkie.**


End file.
